The present invention relates to a soft toy structure Containing therein a fluid material and a method for manufacturing the soft toy. The soft envelope body of the soft toy structure is integrally formed with a convex section with a predetermined pattern. Then the envelope body with the convex section is turned inside out to reverse the convex section into a concave face. The outer opening of the concave face is adhered with and sealed by a film to isolate the interior of the envelope body from the interior of the convex section as two close spaces. Then identical or different fluid materials are respectively filled into the two close spaces to form a soft toy containing therein a fluid material and having a convex section with predetermined pattern.
A conventional soft toy containing therein a fluid is generally made of an integrally molded envelope body in which a fluid is directly filled. Such soft toy always has monotonous pattern and can be hardly designed with versatile configurations as a container made of hard casing. In order to enhance the attraction of the soft toy, it is necessary to increase the variation of the pattern of the soft toy. To achieve this object, a convex decorative section is adhered to the outer surface of the soft toy and a fluid material is filled into the convex section to form various kinds of patterns of soft toys containing therein a fluid. However, such manufacturing and processing procedure is quite troublesome and inconvenient. Moreover, after manufacturing, an adhesive track will be left on the surface of the toy. This deteriorates the entire visual feeling of the toy.
In the case that the convex section is directly integrally formed on the soft envelope body, the convex section lacks internal supporting force so that it often takes place that after the fluid is filled into the envelope body, the weight of the fluid presses the convex section down and makes the convex section suspended or makes the outer edge of the convex section over-expanded and deformed. Therefore, the original pattern will be destroyed and can be hardly controlled.